


Action figure theatre: Bowling on the Enterprise

by DieAstra



Series: Star Trek action figure comics [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the episode "The Naked Time" Kevin Riley talked about a bowling area at the Enterprise. Nobody has ever seen it. Until now ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action figure theatre: Bowling on the Enterprise

In the episode "The Naked Time" Kevin Riley talked about a bowling area at the Enterprise. Nobody has ever seen it. Until now ;)  
Again the Kirk and Spock with great leg stances and no joints prove to be very useful.

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
